Behind the scene story of Aryel, Beryl's mother
by torquoisepeanutbutter
Summary: this story is about the friendship of selenity, serenity's mother and Aryel, Beryl's mother. based on wicked. T for action scenes and language Aryel's mom can say some pretty harsh stuff :
1. Chapter 1 the birth of a destiny

Chap 1

A/n: this is my first attempt at a story so give criticism but don't say something you wouldn't say to your language arts teacher . Anyways this story is based on wicked a book and musical. I got this idea when I was on a bus in Guatemala and listening to the wicked soundtrack then got an idea for this story. This story is not about Beryl and serenity but it will feature them. I'm planning to make a sequel but first I have to reread the second wicked story. I'd like to thank Serenity2012, princessserenity1979, and luna345 for inspiration, keeping me entertained at 2 in the morning, and giving me inspiration to be able to make up stories during chorus class to keep me awake . PS I suck at spelling and grammar is not my strong point, so sue me, if you catch errors in that regard remember nobody's perfect. Enough rambling on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or the Wicked theme. But I do own Aryel.

"There's something I have to tell you"

"What is that my love, Selene"

"I'm ……. Pregnant"

"That's great Selene"

Then the King of the moon lifted his wife, the queen up into the air and into their private chambers.

Meanwhile a similar conversation was happening between the royal maid and general at the terrain castle.

"Alfonzo"

"What Isabelle"

"It worked"

"What Worked?"

"I'm pregnant"

His coffee dropped out of his hand and on to the royal pet washer's head.

"What really"

"Yes"

Jumping up for joy he started doing a Venus chicken dance. Isabelle joined him, enjoying the merriment of the news.

"Just breathe, in out in out"

"Easy for you to say you aren't In LABOR"

"Get me a stretcher she's in labor"

This was the chaotic scene as the royal family was about to gain a new member. Eventually the king managed to get his frantic wife into a birthing room.

"In out in out in out" King Eric chanted

"She's almost here" The royal physician shouted"

"She's almost ready to debut her face to the world" cried Cosmo the queen's friend, pet and most trusted advisor.

Finally after what seemed like eternity in a torture chamber a head popped out.

"She's out"

"Look at her"

"Look how lovely"

"She looks like her mother"

"No father"

"No she looks like Cosmo the cat"

All heads turned to look at the aging court jester who has not been the same since his time as a prisoner by the dark kingdom.

"What will you call her" the physician asked.

"Selenity is her name" Cried the queen

Suddenly a bright white light shone down on the baby and when the light faded a pure white crystal shone in the light, it was shaped like the moon. The mystic silver crystal nestled itself into the young princess's heart.

"Oh my god I'm in labor"

"Hold on Isabelle hold on"

"Get me a room NOW"

"Yes sir"

"Eventually they found a room and the servant doctor ran in the room"

"That's it dear just push"

"You don't have an impatient child on your hands"

"I see a pinky"

"I see a curl"

"It's a girl"

The baby cooed as she felt her mother gentle warm embrace.

"She's perfect"

(Blackout)

"What's happening, whose there"

The light flickered back on but hanging in midair was a soul shivering black crystal; then a yellow crystal appeared. They seemed to fight over the infant. One minute later they merged together and pushed their way into the child's heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"It's hideous"

The fight had changed the baby's skin purple and her hair bright red.

"I don't want it anymore"

Isabelle then threw the child with such force it took a MLB catch to keep her from death.

"Shhh child your ok" comforted the royal shoe advisor "your mother is a bitch but I love you, no matter what you look like."

Four weeks later

The terrain king had forced Nessa (royal shoe advisor) to hand over the baby, which he promptly handed the baby back to Isabelle. She finally gave the baby a name…………. Aryel.


	2. Chapter 2 childhood and

Time went by and the two girls led very different lives. Selenity's life was the childhood we all dream of; What ever she wanted, a loving family and millions of people adoring you. But her childhood lacked one thing that Aryel had that Selenity didn't. Freedom

She was kept under a cat's eye every moment of her day. She had to be a lady at almost all times. She even couldn't wear her hair the way she wanted to. She was forced to wear it in a bun with just a small amount of hair draped behind her head. The style she wanted (odangoes) was deemed to outrages and not traditional enough. The only one that she could just be herself around was her guardian cat and her only true friend Eclipse, Cosmo's daughter.

* * *

Aryel's life told a different story.

"Mommy pick me up please"

"Get away from me you piece of filthy vermin"

"Daddy" tears streamed down Aryel's check as her father gave her the most gut wrenching look and took his five month pregnant wife out of the room. Now, that may seem horribly cruel but her parents did have reason to be afraid. They discovered their daughter was gifted in a magical way that was unseen among the staff of the castle before. She blew her father threw a wall once. They were so scarred and scared; they begged the king to give their three year old daughter her own apartment. After five weeks, the King and Queen grew tired of the begging so they agreed. You would wonder how a little girl who grew up like this could even have a heart. She was given love by Nessa and her turquoise dragon, Kiko.

There weeks after Aryel began to live on her own, Isabelle went into labor.

"Oh just take it out"

"Shhh darling it will be okay"

"Why did I have to be pregnant again when the first one turned out this..?"

"Horrible"

"Right"

After six hours of labor a baby girl was born.

"Finally a beautiful daughter"

Aryel had been refused access into the birthing room. So, she watched from the roof.

Her emerald eyes glistened with tears as she watched her "family" fawned over this girl.

Anger and hurt clouded her thoughts, Kiko sensed this and flew to his mistress and provided his scales for her tears to cry on. Aryel heard a scream. She watched the chaotic scene bellow.

"Her legs there not fully grown"

"WHAT"

"Dear I feel faint"

"Isabelle"

Isabelle whispered something into his ear"

"I love you Alfonzo" were her last words as she slipped into death's shadow.

Meanwhile the nurse diagnosed that the girl would never walk and she was to be carried at all times. Tears slipped from Alfonzo's face as he held his daughter close. First his wife died then his perfect child could not walk, why fate was so cruel.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

That day Alfonzo visited Aryel's apartment.

"You retched it, caused her to die"

Aryel refused to show emotion. Nessa had taught her that you must be brave and not show weakness among the arrogant.

"You are now in charge of taking care of the baby."

"You are now my slave since you are no better"

He then thrust the child in her arms. The babe cooed and nestled into Aryel's warmth.

"Out of the depths of my heart I will allow you to name her only because it was your mother's last wish.

Kiko had had enough, his mistress was heartbroken and this man was making it worse. He charged up and blew his fire at the bad man. Since being only a baby his flame was not very big. It only caused the man to laugh.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a dragon."

Aryel had had enough.

"GET out of my house "

Her hair flamed bright red and she used her magic to lift her father and flew him all the way to the other end of the castle dropping him in cow manure.

She then held the baby up and thought of a name.

"For Nessa, I'm naming you Tessa"

The girls grew. Tessa grew up in the loving care of Aryel and the heartlessness of Alfonzo. Aryel worked hard has Alfonzo's servant never giving up on him. She lacked many necessities. One thing she never lacked was love; she got a daily dose from her sis, Nessa and Kiko. She may not have had a lot but she did have freedom, which she cherished dearly. She would go up to the country side with Tessa and teach her many life lessons.

"Tess as you grow older, you'll learn that people will try to hurt you. You tell them you have a sister that will kick their ass if they mess with you."

Aryel showed her nature and the joy of fun. Meanwhile her magic grew and she learned more and more to control it and use it for good, never evil. Life was hard for Aryel but she still appreciated what few things she had. But her simple life was about to get a lot more complicated.

A/n Yaaa second chapter up. Sorry for the delay my life has been turned upside down and updates will be a little hard to do right now but I will try. Thanks for reviewing luna353 princessserenity1976 and angelmoongirl. Please review with five odangoes on top. Happy new year.


	3. Apology for MIA

Hello everyone, Wow I haven't updated in a long time... I definitely haven't given up on this story yet. I am now 3 years older and a lot better writer. I'm planning to edit the first two chapters and continue the story :)

Also I plan to write new stories about the various animes and books i have grown to love over the last three years

I promise to update at least once a month if not more frequently :)

Thanks everyone who has read this story and alerted it

I hope my reboot lives up to your expectations for the story :)

Torquoisepeanutbutter


End file.
